May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor
by itshardtostealfatkids
Summary: What if the characters of Avatar were forced into killing one another, under the decree of Fire Lord Ozai, on live TV until only one remained? But then again, this time is different.../I suck at summaries, so I hope you give it a try! NOT A PARODY
1. The Reapings

**Hello hello hello ^_^**

**So, I've been thinking about the idea of Avatar characters being in the situation of the Hunger Games...and _no_, this isn't a parody. I just wanted to see what would occur if the kids were thrust into this situation. **

**Oh, and since I know I constnatly wonder about shipping in a story myself, here's the line up: Kataang, Maiko, Tokka, maybe a weeeeeee bit of Yukka, and...not sure what else. **

**I own nothing!**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony.<p>

Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop him. But when the world neede him most, he vanished.

100 Years passed and, with the Avatar gone, the Fire Nation soon claimed the land. To show the sheer amount of power Fire Lord Ozai had over the world, he created a game system, where each nation sends children between the ages of twelve and eighteen into an arena in Ba Sing Se, to kill one another on live TV. The Watertribe must send in four tributes, the Fire Nation tosses in four undesirables, and the Earth Kingdom- the largest of all nations- sends in six children.

Ever since the Air Nomads were eradicated in their search for the Avatar, the three nations pit their children against one another.

Let the games begin.

* * *

><p><strong>The Siblings<strong>

Katara sat in the main dome of her frosty home, rotating her wrist over a large stone pot, stirring the stew with a glazed look in her eyes. She seemed to be focusing on something far into the pot, past the foam and chunks of meat swirling inside of the granite. Across the room, leaning on the wall with the hood of his parka drawn tight under his head was her brother, Sokka. He was focusing all of his attention on sharpening the boomerang in his palms. Neither of them said a word to one another, too deep into their own gnawing, paranoid thoughts as the date was continuously penetrated into their brains in the form of a horn blaring from the center of town.

The flap of their igloo was thrust open, their grandmother practically tumbling in with the force of the wind behind her. She shook her old, white hair free of flakes, setting a few bowls near Katara's cauldron.

"You both shouldn't worry yourselves so much," Kana said sagely. "The likelihood of either of you being selected is astronomical."

"But there's still a chance," Sokka quipped quietly, venom behind his words.

"Oh, nonesense, Sokka. I'm sure that- "

Katara clenched her fist above the pot, having heard enough about 'astronomical chances'.

"Gran Gran, just stop!" she ordered, frustrated. The old woman winced at the sudden level of her granddaughter's voice. "You know there are less and less children nowadays. The parents have stopped having them. There aren't many children in the village and you know it." Katara- an otherwise level person- pointed a finger at her grandmother accusingly. "Sokka and I have a lower chance of getting frostbite. After avoiding the Games for so long, it'd be amazing if we both escaped it. But _then_, there's always next year!"

Katara locked eyes with her brother, who stared at her with confused but understanding eyes. Almost grateful that she had said what both of them had been thinking for the past few weeks.

But instead of consolation, the young Waterbender found only aggitation in her grandmother's face. "I think you both better go. Don't need the soldiers dragging you out in front of the whole village."

As Gran Gran laddled the stew into a bowl for herself, Katara grabbed her own parka, wrangling it over her head. She pushed her way out of the tent, mumbling, "Come on, Sokka. Let's go."

He tucked the boomerang into it's sheath on his hip, tugged his hood tighter and stepped outside to join his sister.

The wind was literally howling- many percieved this as the Spirits mourning the upcoming events- and snowflakes bit the siblings' faces. Other children were already beginning their march to the village center, where two of them would be chosen to fight for their lives.

Katara folded her arms over her stomach, grimacing. "I've got a bad feeling about this, Sokka."

He slung his arm around his little sister's shoulder, giving her a light but reassuring squeeze. "Everything's going to be fine, Katara."

Slowly, they began to make their way through the gray blizzard.

A pretty but rather creepy woman from the Earth Kingdom stood on a snow-pressed stage, attempting to grin through her layers of clothing. Once the flow of children halted, the woman, Joo Dee, cleared her throat.

"Welcome to the 28th Anual Reaping Day," she shouts over the roar of the blizzard. Ignoring the silence of the crowd, she continues. "Today, we will choose one girl and one boy to join two others from the northern sister tribe, as well as ten others from around the world, and travel to the beautiful Ba Sing Se arena in the heart of the Earth Kingdom. So, shall we begin?"

Carefully plucking her hand out of her left glove, Joo Dee drew a piece of parchement from a glass bowl, reading the name aloud for all to hear.

"Sokka Kuruk," she said loudly.

Katara's grip on her brother's arm tightened, her stomach shriveling. She had thought that the shift in her stomach's equilibrium meant something unfortunate for herself, not her older brother. Immediatley, she screamed in protest, tears already springing from her eyes and freezing on her chin.

Beside her, Sokka nearly lost conciousness, though his exterior didn't betray that. To his peers, he looked hardened, his face taking on a grave but determined shadow, as if he had already accepted his fate but was mapping out his plan of attack in his head. The edges of his vision blurred and his heart beat loudly in his ears as he squinted at Joo Dee's snow-blurred figure, before her words finally registered.

He set a hand on Katara's shoulder, before prying himself from her iron grip to mount the stage. The entire village, who knew him by his father or as a friend or as a protector, parted for him, most of them hanging their heads in respect. He stood on the stage, the wind no longer biting anymore, as if the Spirits were just as shocked as the South Pole's inhabitants.

"Ah, well then," Joo Dee chirpped happily, yanking her hood off of her head. "Thank goodness the wind has stopped. Now for the female."

As she fished around in the bowl, Sokka surveyed the crowd. There were more girls than boys in the tribe. He knew some of them personally, whether it be from awkward and ill-fated romantic encounters or the being friends with Katara. He knew he didn't want to have to train and fight with them, and, if it came down to it, kill them. How could he return home without being dubbed a savage?

"Ka...oh. Oh my," Joo Dee said, her lips faltering a bit.

Joo Dee always smiled. Something was most definitley wrong.

"What?" Sokka asked, taking a step towards her and craning his neck to look at the parchement. His heart sank.

"Katara," he croaked out in a barely audible whisper.

No, the Spirits- if there were such a thing- definitley hated him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pure<strong>

"Smoked salmon, Princess?" the servant asked.

Yue shook her head, placing a gentle hand out to push it away. "No thank you," she said, her voice sweet but serious. She had no appetite that day.

The snowy courtyard was packed with children of all ages, a sea of blue fabrics and white furs. Yue sat on her cushion, in the long row of royalty and elders, between Grand Master Pakku, the mentor for the Watertribe children chosen to compete, and her beautiful mother. Beside her mother, her father sat, a grim expression painted on his face.

Finally, the chief rose and silence fell upon the village.

"Brothers and sisters," he said loudly. Beside her, Yue felt Pakku stiffen as the ceremonious reaping began. It had been about ten years since Pakku entered and survived the Games, though at a terrible price: dealing with the death of his old friend by his own hand.

"Today, the Spirits hide their faces, ashamaed of us as we send our own younglings into an arena of death."

Murmurs of agreements echoed through the empty square. The lanky messanger sent by the Fire Nation squirmed in his seat. Of course, he'll have to report the treacherous few lines to the Fire Lord, like he did every year, but nothing ever came of it. So long as the nations kept sending in children...

"But as custom serves, we will draw two names, a male and a female, send them our blessings, and deliver them to the arena in Ba Sing Se."

Slowly, he unfurled his legs and stepped down the snowy steps, were names scrawled onto pieces of parchement sat in two seperate ceramic bins, decorated in blue tribal designs.

He dug his large hand into the male bin, reading the characters. "Hanh," he said simply. A last name is not needed; every member of the tribe understands who Hanh is: cocky, arrogant, strong, and unwilling to learn. He mounts the steps behind the Chief, thrusting his fist into the air in victory. A few of his comrades cheer for him; Yue quietly notes that Pakku shakes his head.

Already, her father is digging through the bowl hurriedly, wanting to finish the ceremony as quickly as possible, so he can retire to his chamber for the day to meditate on the fact that he'd most likely sent two children to their death. He drews his hand from the bowl.

"Lin Xing," he read. People murmured, wondering who the name belonged to. A small girl emerged from the crowd, her clothing dangling above her arms. It takes a moment to register with the crowd, but both of her arms, from the elbow down, were missing. Slowly, they watched in shock as she mounts the steps beide Hanh.

Hanh snorts, slapping her on the back. She stumbled a bit, yelping as she attempted to maintain balance.

_No_, Yue thinks, her face contourting. _This isn't right. Send someone who has a chance. Smarts or strength or charisma..._

Before she realized it, she was on her feet, the words slipping from her mouth.

"I volunteer to take her place."

Her father's eyes- as well as those of the villagers- were the size of saucers.

"Surely you don't mean that," the Chief says in a hushed tone.

Yue took a look at the impaired girl, biting her bottom lip.

"I do."

* * *

><p><strong>The Untoucables<strong>

The sun was beating upon the Fire Nation, sweat pooling on the brows of anxious citizens. Their children were safe. It was only the criminals and the undesirables that were eligible to compete in the Games. Those that were just taking up space anyways.

The untouchables had already been decided on before hand, two boys and two girls, and today was the unveiling.

Fire Lord Ozai stood in his perch, acompanied by his prodigious daughter, Princess Azula, and the two mentors, Iroh and a woman named Lo. Lo's twin sister, Li, stood with them.

"Citizens of the Fire Nation," Ozai's voice boomed in the empty space over the city plaza. "Today we present to you your contestants, the untouchables and scum of our nation. As we cleanse the other nations of their children, we cleanse our own of any blemishes." He guestured to a guard on the plaza's stone ground, who motioned for the contestants to be brought forward.

"A daughter of six and a circus preformer," Ozai announced as the first woman was taken out in chains to be displayed for the crowd. She was stunning, with a long brown braid, hourglass figure, and a creamy complexion. Her large brown eyes gazed at the crowd, gaining glints of sympathy here and there. "Ty Lee, a traitor found prefroming in the Earth Kingdom." All sympathy vanished as people booed the pitiful girl. She instantly began weeping.

"The second female competitior is a vagabond responisble for supplying the masses with opium," Ozai announced, a tired-looking eighteen-year-old shoved into the light. "Yana Lee."

"The first male competitior is a man by the name of Chan, who hails from Ember Island and has stolen nearly forty gold pieces worth of merchandise from hard-working citizens." Seventeen-year-old Chan was shoved up beside Yana Lee, though his face did not convey tears; only determination.

"And the final, a man you all know well," Ozai bursts, almost unable to contain the sick excitment in his voice, "my son, the banished Prince Zuko!"

The crowd falls silent, before erupting into thunderous applause as the scarred prince steps out on his own accrod, hands bound behind his back, angst and brooding apparent in his golden eyes. He seems transfized on a woman in dark robes, her eyes trained on him as well.

He mouths a few short words, but they fall with a thud on her already heavy heart. _I love you_.

She presses a hand to her mouth, holding back an uncharacteristic bought of tears, nodding. After supressing the bubbling emotions, she mouths back, _I love you, too._

* * *

><p><strong>The Fighters<strong>

No, it wasn't supposed to be like this.

Her parents wanted to keep her a secret, to defend her from things like this. But someone had ratted on them; someone Fire Nation. And now, as her parents weeped like babies, Toph felt conflicted. Relieved to be away from her parents, but angered by the fact that she had to kill other children. Sure, she loved fighting, more than anythng in the world, but murder was something else entirely.

Beside her, she was disappointed in the competiton, to say the least. I mean, if she was going out, she wanted to go out with a fight. With her abilities, she could be able to crush the competition with ease.

The first male was a ffiteen-year-old named Jet, who was a complete cocky bastard, by Toph's definition. He carried two hook swords at his sides and a long piece of hay between his lips.

The second was a paraplegic boy named Teo, another non-bender.

The final male tribute was a sensitive Earthbender named Haru, who's mother wept silently. Toph could feel the thick moustache billowing from his upper lip.

The first female tribute, Toph decided, were pitiful. Meng was a sniveling girl with unruly braids completely perpindicular to the ground and big, buck teeth. A non-bender, a non-warrior, and clumsy, she was done for the second the game keepers rang the gong.

The final tribute, besides herself, was a sharp woman at the age of eighteen, tall and darkly dressed. She was a quick fighter and a bounty-hunter named Jun.

"Ladies and gentleman!" the presenter, a fat woman who knew Meng personally, Aunt Wu, shouted, trying to contain her emotions for the sake of the crowd. "Your tributes!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Savior<strong>

The boy sat up, standing where he had been perched for several hours, watching the events unfold in the large Earth Kingdom village. Parents crying as their children were called to battle, listening to the history of a savage game and a greedy nation. He grimaced, holding his staff, running his hand in frustration over his tattooed forehead.

Aang turned to his spirit animal, grey-brown eyes narrowed.

"I have to go down there, don't I, buddy?"

The flying bison roared in response.

The Avatar sighed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought..."

* * *

><p><strong>So, here are your tributes! Just to recap, the tributes go like so...<strong>

**Watertribe: Sokka, Katara, Yue, and Hanh**

**Fire Nation: Chan (From the Beach), Zuko, Ty Lee, and a lady named Yana Lee**

**Earth Kingdom: Toph, Jun, Meng, Teo, Jet, and Haru.**

**So, even the outside characters, like Azula and Mai, will have parts throughout the story. **

**And reviews are greatly appreciated! Seriously, they make my dia! **

**Peace, L. ^_^**


	2. The Avatar Interveens

**Hola!**

**So, I'd like to thank anyone who's been reading, especially blackraven88 and AvatarEternity, for reviewing! You guys are awesome! ^_^**

**Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Toph, Jet, Jun, Meng, Teo, Haru<strong>

"Ladies and gentleman, your tributes!" Aunt Wu boasted, guesturing to the six Earth Kingdom children lines across the stage.

The applause was pathetic, the only clapping coming from bookies who took bets on who's names would be drawn.

Aang lifted his head, looking up at the children through the gap in his cloak, the hood pulled over his head to disguise his tattoos. A concotion of contempt, horror, and pleading gushed in his veins.

He had heard of the Games from a fisherman who was kind enough to give him a lift from Whale Tale Island- a spot not too far off from where he had suddenly emerged from a cryogenic slumper- to the Earth Kingdom mainland. It was a cruel, bloody game that pit child against child in a fight to the death.

The monks had taught him all life was sacred. This was completely barbaric, taking lives for what seemed like sport to the Fire Lord. Over the last few weeks, taveling, he had slowly come up with a base plan. He had to do _something_. He was the Avatar, whether he wanted to be or not (something the fisherman also 'helpfully' pointed out); he had to help. The first phase of his plan was to get into the Games. The second was sketchy. It required trust and, hopefully, strong-willed and morally correct tributes.

The Avatar weaved in and out of the crowd, gaining speed as Aunt Wu began to conclude the reaping day ceremony. He felt frantic; if he didn't do it now, he might never again.

"Thank you all for coming. And remember, tune in to see the Games within the next week!" Aunt Wu chirped.

Suddenly, a boy leapt airily onto the stage, startling Aunt Wu.

"Step down, son," she said. "I've already asked for volunteers. You're too late."

"Wait," he said, tugging his hood off of his head, exposing the tattoos. A majority of the crowd, who had only seen such markings in ancient scrolls, gasped. "I'd like to represent my own nation in the Games."

Aunt Wu's statled face slowly morphed into a smile. "Ah ha. Nice try. Go on, get back to your family. The day is over."

"I'm serious!" he insisted once the crowd began to chuckle, believeing him to be a big joke. He inhaled deeply before extending his arms and creating a 'V' with his hands, air exploding from his palms. Another gasp swept over the crowd, this time, even the tributes took a step back.

"I'd like to volunteer to represent the Air Nomads in the Games."

"Eheh," Aunt Wu chuckled nervously. "That's all fine and good, but the rules state that each nation must have four participants to qualify them for the Games."

"...But I'm the only one," he said, words slightly morose.

"Look," she said, placing a hand on Aang's shoulder. "I can't induct you into the Games. If I did, word would be sent to Fire Lord Ozai and I don't want that on my hea-"

"Wait, Fire Lord Ozai?" Aang interrupted.

Aunt Wu nodded.

A small, bitter grin snuck its way onto Aang's lips. "I think he'll make an exception for me."

"Oh really?" Aunt Wu asked skeptically, crossing her arms over her saggy chest. "And why's that?"

"Because," Aang replied, "I'm the Avatar."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, so more set up. This chapter was pretty short but the next one will be longer, I swear. I've already stated working on it. <strong>

**So, I hope ya'll like it! Please review, criticism is welcome!**

**Peace, L. **


	3. Trainings and Truces

**HOLY SH*T, you guys. Holy. Sh*t. Avatar Korra release date had been RELEASED (April 14th) and two more trailers. They're both bad-ass and Amon has potential to actually be SCARY. **

**I could honestly rant for an entire chapter but I won't torture you guys anymore!**

**Thanks guys for the couple of reviews I've gotten so far! It's awesome. ^_^**

**Especially to AvatarEternity and blckraven88!**

**Anywho, on with the show!**

* * *

><p><em>And the fourteen tributes delivered to the Ba Sing Se arena were to be trained<em>

_in the art of survival and prepeared to fight to the death._

* * *

><p>"Try to cheer up, will you?" Pakku asked irritabley. "The least you two could do is fake a smile. Wouldn't hurt to charm the citizens. Get some sympathy."<p>

In response, the Watertribe siblings grunted, arms locked firlmy over their chests. Yue gazed out at the vast blue sea, beginning to rethink her act of valor. And, of course, Hanh couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"I can't wait to get into the arena," he boasted, sounding like a broken record. "Snap some Muddy necks."

Katara frowned as Hanh spit the derrogitory name for 'earthbenders'. She finally turned over her shoulder, glaring at him as the boat rocked lazily in the water.

"Got a problem, sweet-cheeks?" Hanh asked.

Katara grit her teeth. "You know, I can't _wait_ to see you get taken down. I just hope I'd get to do it myself."

Sokka cringed, looking at his sister. Ever since the reaping day, her personality had shifted. Sure, she was still motherly and passionate, but more aggressive and angry. His blue eyes shifted from his seething sister to the endless ocean that surrounded them, contemplating how far he'd make it before drowning if he decided to jump ship. But, noticing the Fire Navy soldier keeping tabs on the teenagers, he decided against it. No matter what happened, whether it be jumping ship or entering the arena, death was ensured.

The only way to live was to win.

"Hmph, that'll be the day," Hanh jeered confidently.

_Whap!_

Everyone winced as their second mentor, an ancient woman named Hamma, slapped Hanh upside the head. She gently rubbed her frail bones, scowling.

"Enough talk like that. The last thing you want to do is kill a member of your own. It's down-right barbaric," she advised.

Beside her, Pakku's eyes narrowed.

"Now, getting down to business," she said, folding her legs as she sat on the children's level on the ship deck. "How many of you are benders?"

Only Katara raised her hand. Pakku and Hamma sighed loudly.

"The rest of you will have to train extensively. I'm not going to let you slack, Katara, but being a bender in the Games makes things exponentially easier. Finding water for survival and battle, mostly. So the rest of you will find a weapon and specialize in it. We're instructed to have no favorites, but after so many years...it isn't a problem for Pakku or I."

Katara exchanged an uneasy glance between Sokka.

"Hamma?" Katara asked quietly. "What...what happens if it _does_ come down to Sokka and I?" It as a question that had been nagging her and Sokka ever since their names were drawn by Joo Dee.

Hamma wet her chaped lips, thinking for a moment. "It all depends on you. The Games change people; you'll be affected by desperation, starvation, paranoia. You'll feel like everyone's out to get you...but that's because they _are_ out to get you."

"Your morals will have to be strong if you want to make a decision. But nothing is right in the Games. Everyone dies, whether it be on your own accord of by the hands of those controlling the Games, from the outside," Pakku added.

"Katara and Yue, you will train with me," Hamma told the two women.

"You and the loud-mouth will be training with me," Pakku added, directing his sentence at Sokka.

The lot nodded, following the mentors to seperate ends of the ship, Fire Nation soldiers watching their every move.

"Yue," Hamma said, rubbing her hands together, "display anything you know about self-defense."

The Princess looked around nervously, wathcing as the practive men in padded suits lined the perimeter of the training deck. Katara sat to the side, watching intently. She bit her lip, cautiously walking up to one of the men. He put up his gloves.

"Remember, Li, no holding back. We need to see her in real combat."

The masked man, Li, nodded.

Slowly, Yue took a stance she had seen other Watertribesman take while battling one another, though her slight frame was awkwardly positioned by her embarassment. She swung her left arm, attempting to land a hit on his right ear, though the assault was easily blocked. He shoved her back, and she tumbled onto her backside. After several similar attempts, she was knocked onto her back and stayed motionless, looking into the sky.

Hamma's unsettling figure hovered over her, a frown plastered on her face.

"If I were a tribute, you'd be dead by now." The old woman extended a hand to the princess. "I heard how you ended up here. Tell me, what was going through your head when you volunteered?"

Yue searched her mind before thoughtlessly uttering, "Justice."

"Exactly," Hamma snapped. "You're looking to do the right, brave, selfless thing in a world dominated by greed and wrong-doing. Channel that passion into saving yourself. No one will be watching your back in that arena. You've got to do right by yourself if you want to survive."

Yue's shoulders sagged. "I'm not cut out for this."

"Obviously, if you had the gull to put your life on the line in place of a poor amputee, you are," Hamma retorted. They looked at one another a moment longer, Hamma shook her head. "We'll deal with your plan of attack later. Swap out with Katara."

The timid princess was soon replaced with the motherly peasant. Hamma rested her hands on her hips. "Display the highest amount of waterbending skill you posess."

Instantly, Katara was dancing around the training platform, flowing like water personified. Tendrils of water weaved in and out of the practice men, disorienting and knocking them over. She ended by lifting herself high into the air on a column of water, using the remaining liquid to freeze into ice and impale the floor mere inches from Hamma's feet.

The mentor clapped as the girl lowered herself, disapating the water. "You seem to have your element well-developed. I may have my work cut out for me with you." Hamma tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Though, I could teach you a crucial method of bending that would significantly aid you. Blood bending: controlling the blood in another's body, imposing your will over theirs." Both Katara and Yue's eyes widdened in horror.

"I...I'm not sure if I want that type of power over someone," Katara said quietly.

"You'll learn it," Hamma decided. "As a back-up if you refuse to use it. It's a last resort method, or it will be for you, at least. You'll never know what'll happen in the arena and it's better to be over-prepared than under."

Slowly, Katara copied Hamma's forms as Yue studied her grace intently.

Meanwhile, Sokka and Hanh gunted ove each other's bodies, wrestling each other.

"Enough, enough," Pakku sighed. The two boys reluctantly pulled themselves away from one another, glaring through the periphery of their vision. "You're wrestling the honorable way. It's better to get used to playing dirty now, while learning is still an option."

"You can't learn in the arena?" Sokka asked.

"The only way you learn in there is through experience...and you usually won't live long enough to utilize that lesson." Pakku paced the training platform's edges., plucking a tendril from the sea and twisting it around fluidly. "You must be quick and strong, gracefl but forceful. Of course," he whipped Hanh in the side of the face before tossing the water into the sea once more, "cheap shots are always allowed. Biting, scratching, spitting, clawing, et cetera et cetera. You won't be battling other Watertribe members, who adhere to the ettiquete of wrestling because they're used to it. You'll be taking on different cultures, different rules, different styles. It's better to familiarize yourself with them."

Pakku clapped, two robed men carrying a heavy pile of tomes in their arms shuffing towards the pair. They dumped them into Hanh and Sokka's hands, nearly knocking the men over in the process. Pakku grinned a malicious grin.

"Which is why, on top of your daily training, you will be studying up on the other nation's techniques at night."

Despite the animosity they felt for one another, Sokka and Hanh exchanged an uneasy and pleading look with each another, silently asking the other to do them a favor and strangle them in their sleep.

* * *

><p>"Three, two, one!" Lo shouted, her voice echoing across the monumental Fire Navy vessel.<p>

Immidatley, the four condemned tributes descended onto the training deck, fighting their own battles.

Ty Lee cartwheeled and flipped into a circle of seven brawny men, dodging their monsterous paws and landing several quick but strong jabs all across the canvases of their skin before, one by one, they plunked to her feet. She smiled triumphantly, looking to her left as Zuko trained.

He was letting his fury fuel his firebending as he let out a large yell, shooting a tunnel of fire at a cloaked man. The fire englufed him, though the specialized suit protected him. As the fire disappated, the opponent stood taller, singe marks dotting his costume. He took a meditational stance before moving his arms around as fluidly as a Waterbender's, lightning slowly charching in his hands. The cloaked man shot a lazy bolt of lightning at the scarred prince, who easily redirected it into the sky, the power behind it ten-fold.

Beside him, Chan, who had entered the Games with confidence, was, to put it politely, floundering. He stumbled around frantically as five men entrapped him in a circle and had begun pushing him around, pretending to stab him to death with faux blades. Eventually, the dizzy teenager flopped to the ground in defeat.

Yana Lee was a formidable opponenet, Ty Lee and Zuko observed, as she swiftly evaded several large and fast men, waiting for just the right moment to strike, landing a solid punch in sensitive areas almost everytime.

"Her accuracy level is impecable," Iroh muttered to Lo.

The woman nodded, her twin sister doing the same beside her, light 'mm's escaping their noses.

Once Yana Lee had fought off the last competitor, the four undesirables stared expectantly at their mentors.

"Ty Lee," Lo began. "Your form is a bit sloppy. Had one of those men been thinking like a tribute, he would've knocked you down upon landing. Be more nimble."

"And Zuko," Iroh said, exchanging an odd glance with his nephew, "draw the power behind your Firebending through knowledge, breathing, and the energy that flows through you. Relying on anger is not a good way to fight. Your anger could blind you from noticing your surroundings."

"And Yana Lee," the twins said in unison. They gazed at this tired but panting and sweating young woman, nodding. "Continue with what you're doing...but of course, you _will_ have to learn to battle for the offensive side, instead of only playing defense."

The vagabond nodded.

"Well," Iroh said, sitting himself on his ornate pillow, "run it again."

"Three, two, one, go!" Lo ordered, joining her sister and Iroh.

The three elderly beings began to sip their tea.

"Ah, finest brew in the Fire Nation..." Iroh said lightly.

* * *

><p>The seven children stood in a large circle, eyeing one another suspiciously as a large wind swept across the field.<p>

"Ready?" Bumi shouted from high atop his pillar. He nudged the female mentor and she, a young woman named Oma, finished. "GO!"

After finally agreeing to induct the Avatar into the Games, it had been decided that Aang would train with the other Earth Kingdom tributes.

"Don't worry," he had told the tributes when a few had complained at the unfairness of battling the Avatar. "I can only bend Air and Water and Earth." He was so pleased with the fact he was an element short of becoming a full-fledged Avatar that he didn't notice the way the other tributes' heads hung.

There weren't any rules to this game; just battle until one is left, just like in the actual Games. Bumi and Oma's laws were simple. You fall down, you're out. It was a battle of the unmovables.

Toph felt the direction of everyone's attacks; everyone, annoyingly enough, seemed to temporarily disregaurd her and Teo. Probably the 'disabilities' she thought bitterly. She made a sudden left turn, flicking her wrists as the Earth bulged and buckled underneath Aang's feet. He was flung into the air but managed to land lightly on his feet.

"What was _that_ for?" he asked, his question rhetorical.

She cupped her hands over her grinning mouth, shouting to him above the ruckus. "Keep your knees high, Twinkle Toes!" The Avatar watched her, confused, as she turned and leapt into battle with the others.

He scratched the back of his neck, quirking an eyebrow. "Twinkle Toes?" he muttered to himself before running to join the rest in the scuffle.

It was a flurry of rocks and weapons as Toph shucked boulders at Jet, who rolled around while simultaneously slicing them with his hook swords. Teo was still survivng, even as Jun attempted attack with a long, slick whip. Haru easily knocked Meng to her butt with a simple shifting of the Earth. One down, six to go.

Jun finally left Teo alone, deciding to take a shot at Jet as he rolled by swiftly. The two teens duked it out, eventually abandoning their weapons for hand-to-hand combat, and even that evolved into wrestling.

"You two! You're out!" Bumi shouted. The two, stationed atop each other, glanced at the eccentric old man with confusion. "You both hit the floor. You know the rules." Reluctantly and mumbling, the two crawled off one another and joined Meng on the side-lines.

As they fell to their earthen seats, Bumi began chanting to the others, "Rules are life and law in the arena. Strict and unbreakable!"

There were only a few left now: Aang, Teo, Haru, and Toph, the last of the females. Every time they ran this drill of battling one another, Toph was the last female. It gave her hope and conifdence while it tore Jun and Meng apart. The four competitors stood in an awkward square, like in some old time stand-off.

Toph was posed with her hands cupped towards herself, wrists bent, head down as she waited and listened. Aang held his staff pointed at Haru diagonally from him, though his eyes kept a sharp eye on the other two. Haru was in a deep horse-stance fists tight above his head. Teo sat stone-still in his chair, a club in his gloved hands. Beads of sweat formed on everyone's brows and forehead as they waited for the first to strike.

It was Haru. He attempted to knock Toph off of her feet, though the prodigy easily anticipated this. She immediatley channeled the force of his strike, redirecting it back towards him and kocking him square in the solar plexus. He fell to his back, gasping for air and flopping in pain, like a giant koy fish pulled from the icy waters.

Three left.

As soon as Aang attempted to knock Toph down, hoping she was distracted enough to not notice him, Toph took control of the show once more. She drew a wall up between her and Aang, blocking the wall of water destined for her, using a small peg to uproot Teo's chair and send him toppling down. Jet rushed to his aid and the two walked off to watch the final battle.

Toph and Aang's battle became a tug-of-war, one always gaining the upper hand before the other quickly stole it away.

"Let's make this interesting, shall we?" Oma nudged Bumi conspiritorally, a mischevious grin spreading onto her face. In one swift movement, the ground beneath Aang and Toph rose onto a massive platform.

The two gasped at they were flung higher and higher in altitude. Once they stopped, the platform tilted back and forth like a saber tooth moose lion, trying to buck them off. As they attempted to gain some kind of equilibrium on the topsy platform, Oma turned the solid dirt into shifting sand.

Aang bent a current of wind to keep himself from falling, but Toph was too far on the edge. She attempted to bend a landing for her to fall on, but she began to topple over the edge, beginning a plummet to the ground far, far below.

Before she could fall too far, however, Aang caught a hold of her wrist, the platform level once again. The two grunted as he struggled to pull her to safety. Once he succeeded, she gasped for a breath, thanking him quiety.

The silence that ensued was too silent, but Aang's realization came to soon, as Toph wasily knocked him to his behind with a simple shove to the chest. She grinned triumphantly, thrusting a fist above her head as the platform was taken back to the ground by Oma.

"That was fun," Bumi mused, walking alongside the young victor.

"Ah, yes," she agreed.

"Know what sounds wonderful?"

"Tea?"

"And geminite!"

The beaten competitors followed their chipper mentors into town as they headed back for their boarding house. Toph caught up with Aang, extending a hand as they walked in the back of the group.

He eyed it skeptically.

"Oh, don't tell me your bitter about me beating your sorry butt," Toph groaned.

"...No."

"Good," she huffed simply, re-extending her hand. "Truce?"

Aang glanced at her hand, then back at the girl. He was reminded of his plan, the one that included trustworthy tributes and strong fighters. Toph was the strongest he knew. This small guesture could be his first step, if he was interrpeting it correctly. She was a friend, an ally. A small flame of hope igniting in his chest, he nodded, locking hands with her, shaking it.

"Truce," he whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Bum bum bum! <strong>

**So, what is Aang's plan exactly? Whatever it is, Toph is on-board. Who else will join this plan? **

**The Games will begin within the next chapter or two, I think. I may or may not do interviews...I don't know. I'd gladly take some opinions or suggestions though (don't worry, you shall be credited!) ^_^**

**Anywho,**

**Peace, L.**


	4. Meet Your Match Part 1: Alliances

**Go-o-o-o-od morning Earthbending student, er, FanFictionites!**

**Though...technically, it isn't morning, but, hey whatever. ^_^**

**So, I would love to thank those who reviewed/shared my excitment for Korra: nonsence330 and, a'course, AvatarEternity! Oh, and Dakota96 for reviewing previous chapter, too.**

**Anywho, **

**Enjoy, hotman!**

* * *

><p>"Quite fidgeting," Yana Lee whispered to Ty Lee, who shifted agian. For the millionth time.<p>

The doe-eyed beauty looked up at the vagabond.

"We're entering the city," she added.

The undesirables were instructed to sit in silence, faces forward, as they entered the great walls of Ba Sing Se, but they couldn't help but try to crane their necks to get a glimpse of the sheer height of the walls. They were truly magnificent, towering high into the sky. From the outside, it looked like the end of the world, like there was no going beyond the wall that confined the Earth.

The red-tinted train followed the green train that carried the Earth Kingdom tributes into the dark tunnel. After a second of emptiness, they were engulfed in light, gazing in awe at the vast city in splayed out before them. Green-roofed slums sat tightly nestled near the wall, growing and evolving into a grid as they met in the center.

* * *

><p>"Here we go," Pakku said as the train car led the party of tributes into the station. The structural beauty of the city was quicky disapating, replaced by trembling fear. Katara gripped Sokka's hand as they stopped in the station, where Ba Sing Se citizens stood, cheering.<p>

Cheering for their impending deaths.

* * *

><p>"Remember the truce," Toph muttered as quietly as possible, once the doors of the train had been opened and the thunderous roar of the crowd filled the silent space of the train.<p>

Aang nodded subtly as they stood, slowly filing onto the station platform.

* * *

><p>The fourteen tributes and their mentors were led to the bottom of the steps of the platform, standing in their respective groups amongst the marble. A podium sat at the base of the steps, where Ozai himself stood, gripping the sides of the podium to speak to his subjects.<p>

"People of Ba Sing Se," he began. He dove into his annual speech about how things came to be this way. It would be so easy, with him standing there, wrapped up in his speech. A single blow to the head with a rock or a shot of lightning would finish him. But that would cost them their lives. And wasn't that what they were supposed to be fighting for in the first place?

Toph's hand formed into a fist, trembling to keep herself from taking him out as he ranted about his own power. Aang's fingers brushed her's discreetly.

"Don't," he exhaled lightly.

With a soft, reluctant sigh, Toph relaxed her hands.

Sokka, who had been taking in the competition, quirked his eyebrow suspiciously, noticing the minute gesture between the bald kid and blind girl.

He trusted his insticts and his instincts told him something was off.

"So, citizens of Ba Sing Se," Ozai shouted, reaching the climax of his speech, "I give you your tributes."

The cheering was deafening, even as the tributes rode to the training center in ostrich-horse drawn characters.

* * *

><p>"Alright, meal time."<p>

The mentors dismissed their tributes for lunch, more for themselves than for anything else. Slowly, they filed out, into the massive wash room.

They dove their cupped hands into the barrels of water, washing the sweat off their brows.

"Ugh, I'm starving," Sokka whined.

"You're _always_ starving," Katara countered.

Toph looked up at the Waterbender, water dripping from her matted bangs. "Are you two...related?"

"...Yeah," Katara said looking away, her brows furrowing as she drifted into thought.

Aang looked up from his barrel, watching Toph talk to this strange yet captivating Waterbender. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest, his legs practically metling into jelly. Why hadn't he noticed her before? Was he too captivated with his plan?...

The plan, he remembered.

He walked over to join Toph as the two engaged in talking about their home lives. Aang looked around, noticing the other tributes rushing to stuff their faces as quickly as possible. Sokka, however was busy scrubbing his face. Aang locked eyes with her, staring into her large blue eyes. Even with death at her door, her eyes were twinkling. He wanted her in his plan, on his team.

He nudged Toph. "Can I talk to you?"

She nodded, following him aside.

"I want her to join us. In the truce," Aang told her in a hushed tone.

"You sure?" Toph asked, crossing her arms. "I mean, she isn't the strongest."

"I know, I know," he said, looking at her in the periphery of her vision. "But she's string-willed. I can feel it."

"How do you know?"

"I'm the Avatar. I just know this stuff."

Toph blew a piece of hair out of her face, turning on her heel. "I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you nearly crapped your pants when you saw her," she said sarcastically.

Aang tensed up before she laughed, slapping him on the back.

"I'm joking," she said, only half-serious.

"Oh, right," he gulped nervously. "I'm still getting used to your sense of humor."

"Hey, Sugar Queen," Toph called. The Waterbender responded, her head snapping up from the barrel. "My friend and I have a proposition for you."

"Not interested," she said instantly.

"No, you don't understand," Aang began.

"I just said I wasn't interested. I don't need to tangle myself with groups and alliances. We'll only end up having to turn on one another and I'd rather not participate in that," Katara insisted.

"Wait," Toph saidm holding up a hand. "Just listen. It wouldn't hurt to hear us out."

After a moment of contemplation, Katara nodded. "Fine."

"My friend here, he's the Avatar," Toph began.

Both Katara and Sokka, who had been listening in, tensed up. Bingo.

"We're formulating a plan," Aang continued, dropping the volume of his voice once everyone had pulled closer together. "One that'll save our lives and end the Games. For good."

"That's impossible," Sokka said, cynically. "Ozai owns the world, and us, too. If we're going into that arena, only one of us will come out. Come on, Katara. Let's get out of he- "

"Sokka wait," Katara said, resting a hand on her brother's shoulder. "We have a chance to maybe get out of this together. Don't you think we should take it?"

"Katara, if there's any chance _one_ of us gets out of this, it'll be a miracle. Why would we endanger ourselves?"

"We're already in danger," she told him angrily. "We'll die and you know it." Sokka's eyes widdened at the severity of her words. "They're giving us an opportunity." The girl turned to the duo. "I'm in."

"Good," Aang sighed, relieved.

"If she's in, I am, too," Sokka said, though his tone indicated resistance and uncertainty.

"Sokka..."

He rested a hand on her shoulder protectively. "If you're in, I'm in. I won't let anything happen to you. I promised Dad."

"Welcome to the gang," Toph said, grinning.

* * *

><p>Zuko lifted his head from his bowl of rice, scanning the dining room. Already, he could see the alliances forming, teenagers bonding while out of sight from the mentors.<p>

Ty Lee was chatting quickly with (or rather _at_) Yana Lee, who nodded passively, listening.

A dark woman named Jun sipped tea with a small group consisting of a shaggy haired boy named Jet, a cocky Watertribe male named Hanh, and Chan from the Fire Nation. Their similar personalities- cocky, strong, fierce competitiors- drew them into a tight knit group.

The banished prince noticed the blind girl and bald boy emerging from the wash room in front of the Watertribe siblings.

A child in a wheel chair was conversing with a moustached teen. The supposed Northern Watertribe princess sat alone, focused on her food jsut as intently as he had been. A slovenly Earth Kingdom child in pink was busy sniveling to herself.

Assessing the competition was getting tedious, though. The tributes weren't black and white, like he had seen them portrayed on the TV. They were leveled and he figured the majority of them were fierce. Fighting wouldn't be easy, but then again, he wasn't sure if he wanted to battle for his life. What was it worth anyways? He was banished and scarred, a pariah in his own home.

"Hey."

Zuko's head snapped to the left, finding that the tight alliance was staring at him. The hook-sword boy plucked the hay out of his lips.

"What's your deal?"

"No deal," Zuko replied, turning back to his food.

He lifted himself out of his seat, positioning himself across the table from Zuko.

"I hear you can bend lightning," the kid said quietly.

Zuko nodded.

"My group and I could use someone like yourself." After not recieving a response, he stuck out a hand. "I'm Jet."

The prince shook his hand.

"Zuko."

"So, whad'ya say?" Jet asked.

"I'm not sure you want me in your group," Zuko said, looking away.

"I know you can bend lightning and I know you've got a serious beef against your old man," Jet retorted. "Just think, wouldn't reaching the end, or, hell, even winning, really stick it to him?"

Zuko nodded and a smile played on Jet's lips.

"So whad'ya say then?" he repeated.

His eyes swept over the room again, evaluating his competition and the other alliances being formed.

"I'm in," he finally said.

* * *

><p><strong>So, pretty brief but hey, I'm attempting to get to the interviews next so you'll get the background on the OC's and everyone else. Plus, I'm admittedly looking forward to describing outfits (sigh...)<strong>

**Not much to talk about, but I'd love to hear opinions on the groups forming. ^_^**

**PEace, L. **


	5. The Bloodbath

**Ello, ello ^_^**

**So, here we are: THE GAMES. I've been pretty excited/anxious about writing this chapter. I'm not sure how I'll set up Aang's plaan being put into effect juuuust yet...**

**In related news: HUNGER GAMES. H YES.**

**Enjoy and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

* * *

><p>"You remember the plan?" Yana Lee asked Ty Lee, re-buttoning the loose button on her clothing.<p>

"Mm-hmm!" she nodded nervously.

"Good."

"...hey, Yana?" the chi-blocker ventured carefully. "Why does our plan have to include the Avatar? I mean, how do we know he's on our side? We've never even spoken to him, or...or..." The youn woman slowly began to hyperventilate.

"Ty Lee, calm down," Yana Lee instructed. "I have a feeling about this. Something in my gut...it tells me this is a game unlike the others. And it's not just te Avatar's presence...it's...I can't exactly explain it but I know what it means. And it's also saying that Avatar Aang is going to stir up the Game one way or another."

The doe-eyed woman still looked confused.

"And if he _does_ stir the Games up, gains the upper-hand, would we want to be with him or against him?"

"With him," Ty Lee whispers confidently.

"Exactly." Yana nods.

"All tributes to the departure deck. All tributes to the departure deck," a voice echoed as its body traveled through the arena halls.

"Good luck in the Games. Watch your back in the blood bath, Ty Lee. We'll meet somewhere safe by sundown."

Ty Lee nodded, understandingly, though her face twisted in thought. "What happens if you or I dont show up."

"...Then we're on our own."

* * *

><p>"Kill without remorse," Jet muttered to his group of four others as they marched down the halls towards the departure deck.<p>

"That's the only strategy?" Zuko asked.

"Is there any _other_ strategy?" Jun laughed.

Zuko only grimaced, glancing down at his pale hands. He wanted to turn, to run. He was angry, yes, but killing wasn't he wanted. He didn't even know if he had it in him to kill someone. Until now, all the strategizing had felt like pretend, like a joke. But the plans were real.

The dao swords on his back were real.

Everything about the carefully structured landscape of the arena was real.

The Games were real.

Zuko felt sick to his stomach as they mounted the shallow steps of the wooden departure deck.

* * *

><p>"Wood...<em>really<em>?" Toph complained as she slid alongside the departure deck, one hand on the wall of the arena.

No one responded as they stepped into their corresponding spots, marked with the symbol of their nation.

"Remember the truce," Aang whispered to himself as he stood on the only white mark.

He gazed at the arena. It was a large, lush green field that disappeared into a thick and shady forest. The arena itself was made of metal, impenetrable my all elements. It wrapped around the entire length of the arena- a place bigger than the North Pole's tribal hub- and had stadium seating for people to come and watch as they pleased. In the center of the arena, far off beyong the tree line, a metal horn curved into the sky, sleek and unblemished. That was the Cornucopia, where weapons for non-benders, as well as basic supplies, sat scattered. It was used to lure people into encounters with one another.

"Benders and non-benders," a voice boomed. The children's muscles tightened as Fire Lord Ozai's voice echoes above them. "Let the countdown commense. Five..."

The packed crowds joined in.

"Four!"

Zuko clamped his hands into fists, poised to bolt.

"Three!"

Toph exhaled sharply, trying to calm her hidden nerves.

"Two!"

Katara glanced over at Sokka, who nodded reassuringly to her.

"One!"

Aang bent his knees, ready to run.

A loud gong was hit far above their heads, beyond the arena walls, and the crowd erupted into thunderous applause. Each tribute leapt off of the wooden platforms, running in different directions. The alliances had been formed, the crowd could see, as they ran into the tangled creepers of the woods.

Aang ran, manipulating the air currents around him, aiding himself in speeding up. He flew by the banished Prince and his cruel pack, the first to hit the woods.

"Hey!" a male voice shouted. He glanced over his shoulder as Chan reached out to grab his robes. The airbender bent himself high into the air, up onto the tree branches that towered overhead. His alliance- the two Watertribe siblings and the Earthbening prodigy- had decided they would run for supplies, maybe a weapon or two, and once the bloodshed became thicker, they would bail, into the woods, and meet up as soon as possible. From there, they would put the plan into motion.

As he leapt from tree to tree, Aang heard the low yell of a girl, followed by the upheavel of the Earth. Internally, he sighed. _It's been less than a minute, and already Toph is chucking rocks at people_, he thought.

The sounds of pre-bloodbath battle drifted far behind him as the crowd dispersed. He took a moment to stop, to catch his breath.

_Crack!_

The snapping of twigs split the silent forest air. It left a trail of sound, not on the ground, by enveloping him in the trees. He planted himself firmly on the thick tree trunk, ready to fight, though talking first wouldn't be ruled off. In the Games, you never wanted to be caught off-guard.

"Avatar," a soft voice hissed from behind him.

Aang whirrled around, blasting an accidental gust of air at the voice's owner.

However, the ebony-haired girl avoided it easily.

"Avatar Aang, wait," she said, gracefully landing on a branch a few feet below him.

"...Yana Lee?" he asked, squinting, trying to remember her name.

"Yes," she said quietly. With quick quietness, she leapt to his level. "I need to speak to you."

"About?" he replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"Another tribute and myself have been thinking. I've heard you conspiring," she informed him. "And we want in."

"You _heard_? Was I really that loud?" he asked, afraid other, more official people had heard as well.

"I'm just a careful listener," she said, shaking her head. "So, what do you say?" Yana Lee stuck her hand out. "Truce?"

He examined her carefully. "Wait...we?"

As if on cue, Ty Lee emerged from behind the tree trunk.

"You two started an alliance?"

Yana Lee nodded. "She's stronger than she looks...and agile."

Aang glanced at her pale hand, still outstreched. He took his cautiously, shaking. "Truce."

The two women noticeably relaxed.

"So, what's the plan?" Ty Lee asked eagerly.

"The plan is to grab weapons and supplies. The other members of the truce will run off from the bloodbath and we'll meet up. From there, we'll begin the plan," Aang told them.

Before much more could be said, the two were departing, darting through the trees, disappearing beyond the branches and foliage. With the swift footsteps of other children approaching, Aang continued his trek through the creepers.

The Cornucopia was a magnificent sight, had it not been a death trap, luring desperate kids into battle with one another. It sat in an open clearing in the center of the woods, literally shimmering gold in the sunlight. Aang leapt from the tree branches, landing gracefully, to find Ty Lee and Yana had already gathered a few supplies and left, seeking solace in the woods. Immideatley, he scooped a weighty canvas bag onto his shoulders, searching for anything else of use.

"Aang!" Katara's shrill voice called as she flew next into the clearing, leaping over the bushes. A smile split her face at the sight of him. "You made it!" Without another word, she began grabbing every pouch of water she could find, hooking them to her waist sash. He watched curiously out of the corner of his eye as the bushes began rustling, before a pack of three emerged from the forest, scraped and bruised.

Teo was accompanied by Haru, both of which had little incisions, presumably from rocky-Earthebending-debris or scratches from twigs. Princess Yue, however, stumbled out on her own, no alliance, her arm already gushing blood. The children avoided killing one another for the time being, watching one another carefully as they collected their supplies. Princess Yue sat herself against the Cornucopia, tearing a piece of cloth from the hem of her leggings, tying a tight not on her arm. Slowly, she gathered herself, slinging a bag over her shoulder, taking a machete into her hand, and sprung off into the woods, panting.

Then came the hoard. Toph broke through the bushes first, the ends of her bangs singed, her fingers caked in soot and dirt. She looked around frantically, before picking up a bag and beginning a sprint for the woods. However, she stopped just before the tree line as the others- Sokka, Jet, Jun, Chan, Hahn, and Zuko- broke into the clearing. Sokka was already in combat with Chan, wrestling on the ground. They rolled around, each trying to claw and punch the day lights out of the other.

"Watertribe mongrel!" Chan coughed.

"Stupid Fire Nation..._jerk_!" Sokka retorted sharply. Once Sokka had gained the upperhand, pinning Chan underneath him with his weight, he couldn't help but grin, the hatred of the Fire Nation over his mother's death boiling. He unsheathed a knife he held at his side.

"Ahhhh!" Hanh cried, swining a sword, aiming to cleave the non-bender's head clean off.

Just as he let the blade fall, a wall of Earth came arose from the grass, catching the blade.

"Get away from my friend!" Toph shouted, encasing Hanh's body in rock before catapulting him into the nearest tree. He sank to the ground, limp, though Toph didn't pause long enough to be sure his pulse had stopped. Sokka rolled off of Chan, grabbing a heavy pack up into his hands, throwing it over his back. Toph locked Chan's feet and legs to the ground with Earthen cuffs, smirking down at him. Sokka leapt and unstuck Hanh's sword from the wall, quickly admiring the black blade. As the battles waged on behind him, he quickly took Toph's hand, running with her into the woods.

"Let's get out of here!" he shouted.

Aang watched as Toph and Sokka departed, tripping as they sprinted as fast as their legs could carry them away. Aang looked around at the war that was being fought. Children, he noted sadly, were killing one another. Jun had Meng by a braid, a curved blade in her hand teasing the skin of her neck. Meng cried, her sobs drowned out by the rumbling of rocks and clashing of weapons. Aang uncapped a pouch of water on his hip, poised to unarm Jun with a water whip, but by the time the tendril of water was shooting through the air, it was too late. Meng's blood was already spilling onto the grass, tainting the purity of the greenery. Jun grinned maliciously, turning to find her next victim: Teo.

He was a sitting duck, though he held a short sword in each palm, watching intently, beads of sweat forming on his brow. Haru was busy fighting with Jet, hook swords destroying every boulder chucked at him, his agility proving a worthy opponent to Haru's prowress.

A woman grunted to Aang's left and he was drawn away from watching, noticing that it was Katara letting out a cry, as she blasted Jun to her back with a wall of water. Teo, seeing Katara approaching, faltered and panicked, tossing one of the short swords at her. The act surprised her and she narrowly missed it, the sharp point grazing the skin of her cheek and tip of her ear. Instead of attacking, she contemplated battling him. Deciding against it, Katara turned and retreated, yelling for Aang to join her.

As they ran, Prince Zuko ignited the grass around them, encasing them in a ring of fire. He walked through the inferno, hands raised to bend.

"Give me the Avatar," he ordered the girl.

She shook her head furiously. "Never."

Aang bent his knees, poising his staff at the prince.

"Have it your way," he growled angrily, shooting bubls of fire at the pair. Aang and Katara moved in fluid unison, waving their arms rapidly to block the bulbs with a thick shield of water. Steam erupted as consequence, obscuering their vision. Aang bent it all away, slamming a foot into the ground, blocks of dirt hovering in the air before pegging the banished prince in the stomach and chin, sending him flying. Just as he was about to be burnt by his own fire, he flipped, extinguishing the fire. Katara drew water from two nearby trees, the tendrils barreling through the air to keep the prince at bay.

"Aang!" she shouted, cupping her hands over her mouth as he knocked a newly awoken Hanh to the ground. The already dizzy man teetered to the ground, shouting something incoherent. The slight dent in the back of his skull from Toph's launching was laced with splinters of wood and blood dribbled slowly, like a cracked barrel of water.

He took a few steps backed, surprised by the blood that littered the clearing, from the deceased and wounded, before following Katara deep into the woods, leaving the sound of a dying bloodbath behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, the bloodbath. I realize now that I had a lot of people avoid it, so it wasn't too much of a bloodath, but you'll see! <strong>

**Soon to come: alliances and betrayals, love and loss (of course), and (hopefully) epic battles! ^o^**

**Peace, L. **


End file.
